


Experience

by Sarren18293



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ประสบการณ์บางเรื่อง อย่าไปเรียนรู้เลยเป็นดีที่สุดนะ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

แคสคิดว่าเขากำลังตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่เลวร้าย อันตราย และน่าสะพรึงกลัวที่สุดในชีวิต

อดีตทูตสวรรค์หนุ่มคิดเช่นนั้นขณะที่นั่งตัวลีบแทบจะแนบสนิทติดเก้าอี้อยู่ในบาร์ที่ไหนสักแห่งใน Maine พร้อมทั้งสอดส่ายสายตาระแวดระวังภัยไปทั่ว เบื้องหน้าเขาคือโต๊ะตัวเล็กๆพร้อมเบียร์สองแก้วที่ปริมาณแตกต่างกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัด ซึ่งก็แน่ล่ะว่าเป็นเพราะเจ้าของแก้วอีกคนที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกำลังนั่งซดของเหลวสีเหลืองอำพันลงคอชนิดอึกต่ออึกอยู่ ทั้งที่ตัวเขาเองได้แต่นั่งเกร็งไม่กล้าลุกไม่กล้าขยับตัวไปไหน อันที่จริง...แคสคิดว่าเขาไม่กล้าที่จะจ้องรอบๆตัวนานเกินสองวิเสียด้วยซ้ำ

“เฮ้ แคส” เสียงเรียกชื่อทำให้สะดุ้งแทบสุดตัว คนถูกเรียกเงยหน้ามองคนต้นเหตุที่ลากเขามานี่เขม็ง แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดันทำท่าเหมือนอยากจะหัวเราะออกมา ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจเลยว่าสถานการณ์แบบนี้มีอะไรให้น่าหัวเราะที่ตรงไหน “โทษทีๆ แต่นายรู้ตัวมั้ยว่ากำลังทำหน้าตาแบบไหนอยู่” ดีน วินเชสเตอร์พูดพลางวางแก้วเบียร์ที่พร่องลงไปกว่าครึ่งลง

“ก็ไม่ได้อยากจะพูดให้กลัวหรอกนะ แต่ขืนนายทำหน้าแบบนั้น ในที่แบบนี้ ระวังเถอะ เดี๋ยวจะได้โดนงาบหายไปแบบไม่รู้ตัว” ว่าพร้อมทั้งพยักหน้าหงึกหงักกับตัวเอง “ผ่อนคลายน่า” เขาพูดเมื่อเห็นว่าประโยคก่อนหน้าดูท่าจะทำให้อาการวิตกจริตของแคสเป็นหนักขึ้นซะยิ่งกว่าเดิม

“ที่นี่มีแต่ความไร้ศีลธรรม” คนมีอาการวิตกจริตโน้มตัวกระซิบคำพูดอยู่เหนือโต๊ะ มือทั้งสองกำแน่นไว้บนตัก “ข้าไม่ควรจะมาอยู่ที่นี่” กล่าวพลางพยายามละสายตาไม่มองเหล่าพนักงานสาวที่เดินนวยนาดอยู่ในชุดชั้นในซีทรูกันเกือบทั้งร้าน และขอสาบานด้วยเกียรติของอดีตทูตสวรรค์เลย เพราะแคสคิดว่านี่เป็นสมรภูมิที่น่ากลัวแล้วก็ยากลำบากที่สุดเท่าที่ตัวเองเคยประสบพบเจอมา

มันไม่ใช่เพราะมีสาวสวยอยู่ในชุดไม่เหมาะสม หรืออบายมุขหลากหลายที่ตัวเขาเองไม่เคยแม้แต่จะลิ้มลอง แต่เป็นเพราะบรรยากาศ...บรรยากาศสบายๆ ผ่อนคลาย ที่พาให้รู้สึกเคลิ้มไปกับสถานที่แห่งนี้มากขึ้นเรื่อยๆที่ไหลออกมาจากตัวของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าต่างหาก แคสรู้ว่าดีนเป็นคนแบบไหนจากการที่เคยเฝ้าดูมาก่อน และก็รู้ด้วยว่าดีน...เป็นมนุษย์เพียงไม่กี่คนที่ _เคย_ มีความสัมพันธ์กับทูตสวรรค์ แต่การที่ได้รู้ในตอนนั้น กับการที่ได้เห็นความสามารถของเจ้าตัวชัดๆในตอนนี้ มันก็ยังให้ความรู้สึกที่แตกต่างกันอยู่ดี

ที่สำคัญไม่รู้ว่าคิดมากไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่แคสรู้สึกเหมือนดีนกำลังสนุกกับสถานการณ์นี้มากพอดู

“เพื่อน นายก่อกบฏต่อต้านสวรรค์เต็มตัวไปแล้ว” นักล่าหนุ่มผู้มีความเชี่ยวชาญพิเศษในเรื่องแอ้มสาวยักไหล่อธิบาย “ไม่เอาน่า นี่เป็นคืนสุดท้ายของนายนะ ทำตัวให้มีความสุขหน่อย พวกทูตสวรรค์นี่หาความสุขใส่ตัวกันไม่เป็นรึไง” เขาโคลงหัวอย่างระอา “ดูอย่างแซคคาไรห์สิ ขนาดหมอนั่นยังรู้จักหาความสุขเล็กๆน้อยๆจากงานที่ทำเลย ถึงงานมันจะห่วยก็เถอะ” แซคคาไรห์ที่ดีนพูดถึงคือทูตสวรรค์อีกองค์ที่มีงานประจำคอยหาทางจับส่งตัวเขาเอาไปเป็นของกำนัลผูกริบบิ้นให้กับอัครเทวดางี่เง่าอย่างไมเคิลนั่น “คนเรา...โอเค นี่รวมไปถึงพวกทูตสวรรค์อย่างนายด้วยนะ” เขาขยายความ “คนเราเกิดมามันก็ต้องเพิ่มพูนประสบการณ์สิ ไว้เป็นกำไรของชีวิตไง”

“ข้านึกว่าประสบการณ์บางอย่างมันก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเรียนรู้เสียอีก”

“เฮ้ ต้องเรียนรู้สิ” ลูกชายคนโตบ้านวินเชสเตอร์ยืดตัวขึ้นพูดด้วยสีหน้าจริงจัง จริงๆแล้วมันออกจะดูจริงจังมากเกินปกติไปสักนิด “ประสบการณ์ก็คือประสบการณ์ เราแค่ต้องเรียนรู้ แล้วก็เลือกใช้” เขาดื่มเบียร์เข้าไปอีกอึกใหญ่ “แล้วก็ขอพูดในฐานะคนมากประสบการณ์ด้านนี้สักหน่อย เชื่อเถอะว่าผู้หญิงเนี่ยเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ควรค่าแก่การเก็บรักษาที่สุดเลยล่ะ” 

“ความไร้ศีลธรรมก็เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของความตื่นเต้นนะ” ดีนที่ตอนนี้เริ่มเข้าสู่หนทางปฏิบัติการยุยงให้เทวดาเสียตัวพูดออกมาหน้าตาเฉย 

ความกังวลวิตกแผ่ซ่านออกมาจากตัวของอดีตทูตสวรรค์จนแทบรู้สึกได้ ชั่วชีวิตของแคสที่พระเจ้าผู้ซึ่งเป็นพระบิดาให้กำเนิดมาก็ทำตัวอยู่ในทำนองคลองธรรมมาโดยตลอด ไม่ใช่กับแค่เรื่องนี้แต่เป็นทุกสิ่งอย่าง เขาอุทิศตัวทำตามประสงค์ของพระผู้เป็นเจ้าอย่างเคร่งครัดโดยไม่เคยมีข้อโต้แย้ง จนมาวันหนึ่งเมื่อสิ่งที่เขาเชื่อขัดกับพระประสงค์ของท่าน วันที่แคสเลือกจะหันหลังให้กับพระเจ้าและก้าวเดินออกมาเคียงข้างมนุษย์ เคียงข้างชายตรงหน้า เคียงข้างดีน จนถึงตอนนี้เขาก็ยังไม่เคยคิดว่าตนเองทำผิดเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว แม้กระทั่งการสูญสิ้นชีวิตในอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงข้างหน้าที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้นเขาก็ไม่นึกหวาดกลัว แต่นี่...

“ลุยเลย” ปรมาจารย์มากประสบการณ์แต่งตั้งเองพูดพร้อมทั้งขยิบตา หลังจากสังเกตเห็นว่ามีหญิงสาวในชุดชั้นในสีขาวส่งสายตาระยับมาให้คนตรงข้ามเขา มิหนำซ้ำยังเริ่มเดินตรงมาหาที่โต๊ะอีกต่างหาก ‘สาวสวย ผมสีทอง’ นั่นเป็นลักษณะของเธอที่ดีนระบุได้จากการใช้เพียงแค่หางตา

“ไงคะ” เธอทักทาย ดวงตาคมคู่นั้นจับจ้องในขณะที่จงใจบิดร่างน้อยๆให้แลดูยั่วยวน แม้ว่าในสายตาดีนแล้วมันออกจะดูเปล่าประโยชน์ไปหน่อยที่มาพยายามโปรยเสน่ห์ใส่คนที่เอาแต่จ้องพื้นเป๋งเหมือนกำลังตามหาเศษสตางค์ที่ตกหล่นอยู่บนพื้นอย่างแคสก็ตามที “คุณชื่ออะไรคะ” และแน่นอนว่าประโยคนี้เธอก็ไม่ได้พูดกับเขาด้วย

ดีนเบิกตามองคนตรงข้ามที่ทำท่าสั่นมากขึ้นทุกขณะจิตแล้วให้นึกสงสัยว่าทูตสวรรค์จะเป็นลมได้หรือเปล่า เพราะปกติก็ดีแต่ทำหน้าตายไม่เคยเห็นจะกลัวอะไรกับใครที่ไหน ขนาดตอนสู้กับปีศาจก็ยังตีสีหน้านิ่งกันอยู่ได้ อย่างแคสเองตอนที่สู้กับอลาสแตร์ก็ยังไม่เห็นจะสั่นได้ถึงขนาดนี้เลย

‘รึจะเรียกว่าสั่นสู้ดีล่ะ’ เขาแอบยิ้มให้กับความคิดบ้าบอของตัวเอง มองหน้าเทวดาจอมเนิร์ดที่สายตาหลุกหลิกซ้ายทีขวาทีแล้วรู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายน่ารักน่าเอ็นดูขึ้นมากะทันหัน อย่างกับลูกหมาน้อยตื่นที่ไม่มีผิด ใครที่รู้จักเจ้าตัวมาเห็นเข้าแบบนี้คงจะขำกันท้องแข็งแน่ๆ

เดี๋ยวก่อน

แคสเนี่ยนะ _น่ารัก?_

คนเผลอชมผู้ชายว่าน่ารักรีบสลัดความคิดฟุ้งซ่านในหัวทิ้งไปแทบไม่ทัน ปกติสเป็คของเขามีแต่สาวหน้าเด้งนมโตอิ่มอึ๋ม ให้ดีหน่อยก็รูปร่างหน้าตาน้องๆนางแบบหน้ากลางของนิตยสารเพลย์บอยได้จะยิ่งเยี่ยม แล้วมันเกิดบ้าอะไรขึ้นมาถึงได้มองว่าผู้ชาย...ที่ดูรูปร่างหน้าตาก็พ้นช่วงวัยรุ่นที่ยังพอจะเรียกว่า ‘น่ารัก’ ได้ไปไกลโขแล้วว่า ‘น่ารัก’ ไปซะได้ หรือพิษแอลกอฮอล์จากเบียร์จะส่งผลกับสติสตังของเขามากกว่าที่คิดไว้?

เงยหน้ามองอีกสองคนที่อยู่ระหว่างบทสนทนาแล้วก็รู้สึกโล่งใจ นั่นเพราะไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็นอาการผิดปกติของเขาเมื่อครู่นี้เลยสักคน ฝ่ายแคสเองก็เอาแต่ก้มหน้าหลบตา ในขณะที่แม่สาวซีทรูก็เอาแต่ส่งสายตาปานจะกลืนใส่พ่อเทวดาจนไม่ทันได้สังเกตสังกาอะไร

“แคส...เขาชื่อแคส” ดีนรับเป็นฝ่ายตอบคำถามที่ยังค้างคาเมื่อสักครู่หลังจากหยุดความคิดเรื่อยเปื่อยในหัวตัวเองได้สำเร็จ มองเห็นแคสถอนหายใจซึ่งก็ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะเสียดายที่ไม่ได้ตอบเองหรือเพราะโล่งอกกันแน่ แต่ถ้าให้เดาก็ว่าน่าจะเป็นข้อหลัง “แล้วเธอล่ะ?” จากนั้นจึงเปิดฉากถามต่อในทันทีอย่างไม่ยอมเสียเวลา และไม่ลืมส่งสายตาเป็นนัยสื่อความหมายว่า ‘ดูซะ เจ๋งจริงก็ต้องทำให้ได้แบบนี้’ กลับไปให้นักเรียนของตนได้เรียนรู้ซะด้วยในทีเดียว

“แชสสิตี้” 

“แชสสิตี้เหรอ ว้าว” เขาร้อง แต่ไม่ได้ร้องเพราะชื่อของหล่อนมันเพราะพริ้งมาก หรือดันบังเอิญไปชื่อตรงกับคนที่เขารู้จักคนไหนหรอก ทว่าเป็นเพราะในที่สุด...แคสก็ยกแก้วเบียร์ตรงหน้าขึ้น แล้วก็ลงมือดื่มมันลงไปจนได้ต่างหาก ถึงจะเป็นการดื่มเพราะตื่นเต้นจนต้องหาอะไรมาซดลงคอแก้ประหม่าก็เถอะ แต่อย่างน้อยก็ถือว่าก้าวออกจากการเป็นทูตสวรรค์ตัวอย่างได้หนึ่งก้าวล่ะ

“ชื่อเหมาะสมกันจังเลยนะ” แคสกับแชส...จะว่าเข้ามันก็เข้ากันนั่นแหละ หรือต่อให้ไม่เข้าเขาก็จะยังว่ามันเข้ากันอยู่ดี “ก็...เขาชอบเธอ ส่วนเธอก็ชอบเขา งั้น...” ดีนส่งสายตาพยักเพยิดให้ “เต็มที่เลย”

“มาสิคะ” เธอก้มลงกระซิบ เอื้อมไปจับมือคนที่นั่งอยู่เบาๆแล้วออกแรงดึง ร่างสูงกว่าลุกขึ้นตามช้าๆ ราวกับไม่แน่ใจในสิ่งที่กำลังทำอยู่แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะเอายังไงดี แคสเทียลเหลือบมองดีน หวังเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายว่าอีกฝ่ายอาจจะอยากเปลี่ยนใจรีบชิ่งพาเขากลับก่อนที่จะได้เห็นทูตสวรรค์สติแตกขึ้นมาจริงๆก็ได้

ดีนมองหน้าคนที่โดนจูงลากผ่านไปแล้วรีบลุกยืนขึ้น ออกแรงรั้งแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้อย่างรวดเร็ว แรงไม่มากแต่ก็ทำให้แคสถอยกลับมาได้ก้าวถึงสองก้าว จากนั้น เขาก็ทำในสิ่งที่เรียกได้ว่าทำลายความหวังของแคสลงในพริบตาด้วยคำพูดที่ว่า

“ฟังนะ เอาเงินนี่ไป” เขาควักแบงก์ออกมาจากกระเป๋าจำนวนหนึ่ง “ถ้าเธอถามหาบัตรเครดิตก็บอกไปว่าไม่นะ เอาแบบธรรมดาพอ ห้ามสั่งนอกเหนือจากเมนู โอเค?” เขาว่า “ไปจัดการเธอสิ ไอ้เสือ” และสำทับอีกครั้งเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายยังยืนบื้อเป็นตุ๊กตาหมดลานอยู่ “อย่าให้ฉันต้องผลักนายไปนะ”

แคสหยิบเงินออกจากมือดีนทันทีที่ประโยคสุดท้ายถูกประมวลผลลงสู่สมองได้สำเร็จ สบมองดวงตาสีเขียวแล้วแน่ใจกับตัวเองว่าอีกฝ่ายคงไม่มีทางยอมปล่อยให้เขากลับทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้เรียนรู้หาประสบการณ์ในแบบที่เจ้าตัวว่าเป็นแน่ เห็นทีหากอยากจะรอดไปจากคืนนี้คงมีแต่ต้องร้องขอให้พระผู้เป็นเจ้าช่วยกระมัง อย่าได้หวังจะพึ่งชายที่ชื่อว่าดีน วินเชสเตอร์เลย นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่แคสชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าที่ผ่านมาตนคิดถูกหรือไม่ที่เลือกมาอยู่ข้างผู้ชายคนนี้

ดีนยืนมองสองร่างที่เดินหายลับไปในร้านแล้วถอนหายใจ นึกถึงหน้าคนที่แอบดื้อเงียบกว่าจะยอมไปก็เล่นเอาเหนื่อยแล้วอดกังวลเล็กๆไม่ได้ ภาพสุดท้ายที่จำได้ติดตาคือท่าเดินแข็งๆเหมือนคนไม่มั่นใจกับดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เรียกได้ว่าละห้อยอย่างรุนแรง บางทีเขาอาจจะเจ้ากี้เจ้าการไปหน่อย แต่พอคิดว่านี่เป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เจ้าตัวอาจจะได้ทำแล้วมันก็อดไม่ได้ แคสทำเพื่อเขามามาก มากจนไม่อยากเชื่อว่าจะเป็นสิ่งที่คนแทบไม่รู้จักกันมาก่อนทำให้กันได้ เขาก็แค่อยากให้แคสมีความสุขสักนิด แต่เรื่องเซ็กส์ก็ดันเป็นเรื่องเดียวนอกจากการล่าที่เขารู้จักแล้วก็ทำได้ดีซะด้วยนี่สิ

แต่คิดมากไปก็ไม่ได้อะไรขึ้นมา ชายหนุ่มนึก เพราะไม่ว่าจะยังไงอีกฝ่ายก็ไปตามที่เขาบอกแล้ว ส่วนผลจะออกมาดีหรือไม่นั้น ก็คงจะต้องสุดแท้แล้วแต่ฝีมือเจ้าตัวกันนั่นล่ะ

ดีนหยิบแก้วเบียร์หันหาเคาท์เตอร์แทนที่จะนั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะตัวเก่า สายตามองตามพนักงานสาวอีกคนที่เดินผ่านแล้วนึกอยากเข้าไปทำความรู้จักตามนิสัย เขาวางแก้วลง อ้าปากเตรียมจะเรียกอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาใกล้ เพื่อจะได้หาทางสานสัมพันธ์กันต่อในคืนนี้ ทว่า...

เสียงกรีดร้องของหญิงสาวดังไปทั่วทั้งร้าน

ร่างสูงผุดลุกขึ้นตามสัญชาตญาณ รีบวิ่งไปตามทางเดินที่เป็นต้นเหตุของเสียง นึกกลัวว่าอาจจะมีเรื่องบางอย่างเกิดขึ้น บางทีอาจจะเป็นวิญญาณ หรือไม่ก็อาจจะเป็นปีศาจ ดีนได้แต่สบถด่าอยู่ในใจ ว่าทำไมเรื่องอะไรต่อมิอะไรมันถึงต้องมาเกิดเอาวันนี้ด้วยก็ไม่รู้สิน่า

แต่สิ่งที่เห็นกลับทำให้ฝีเท้าต้องหยุดลงแต่ไกล ภาพของแม่สาวที่ชื่อแชสสิตี้คนนั้นกำลังขว้างปาข้าวของพร้อมกล่าวถ้อยคำผรุสวาทใส่แคสที่เอาแต่ยืนนิ่งเป็นเป้าให้ถูกโจมตีชัดอยู่เต็มสองตา เขาค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปใกล้ หูพยายามจับใจความประโยคซึ่งก็ทำไม่ได้มากนัก แต่ที่ชัดๆก็คือคำว่า ‘ไอ้ทุเรศ’ ที่แม่สาวนั่นหันมาตวาดแว้ดใส่เขาด้วยอีกคนก่อนจะสะบัดก้นจากไปนี่แหละ

“นายทำอะไรเธอเนี่ย?” ดีนเดินตรงเข้าหาคนก่อเรื่องที่ยืนทำหน้างงไม่แพ้คนโดนหางเลข มองสภาพยับเยินของอีกฝ่ายที่ยิ่งกว่าดูไม่จืดแล้วก็รู้ได้ในทันทีว่าท่าทางจะโดนเล่นไปแบบเต็มที่ไม่มียั้งมือแน่ๆ “ข้าก็ไม่รู้” แคสตอบ “ข้าแค่มองตาเธอเท่านั้นเอง” มองตา? ดีนสงสัยว่าแล้วไปมองกันอีท่าไหนหล่อนถึงได้โกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟมากถึงขนาดนั้น

“ข้าก็แค่มองตาเธอ...” แคสเทียลพูดต่อ “...แล้วบอกว่ามันไม่ใช่ความผิดของเธอที่พ่อเธอ...จีน จากไป” คราวนี้ดีนว่าเขาพอจะรู้สาเหตุแล้วล่ะว่าเพราะอะไร “มันเป็นเพราะเขาเกลียดงานของเขาที่ไปรษณีย์”

“โธ่...ไม่เอาน่า” เขาครวญ

“อะไร?”

แต่ก่อนที่ดีนจะทันได้ตอบอะไร ทั้งสองก็ได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าดังมาจากอีกทางเสียก่อน จากทางหน้าร้าน ดีนมองเห็นชายร่างยักษ์สองคนเดินตรงดิ่งเข้ามาใกล้ ดูท่าจะเป็นการ์ดของร้านที่หญิงสาวคนนั้นไปเรียกมา เขาสำนึกได้ในนาทีนั้นเองว่าเรื่องมันชักจะยุ่งวุ่นวายไปกันใหญ่แล้ว

“ไปกันได้แล้ว เร็ว!” ออกแรงดึงคนที่ยังงุนงงกับสถานการณ์ให้รีบวิ่งออกทางประตูหลังร้าน ไม่จำเป็นต้องคิดอะไรให้มากความก็รู้ได้ว่าขืนอยู่ที่นี่ต่อคงไม่พ้นต้องมาเป็นกระสอบทรายให้พี่ยักษ์สองคนนั่นต่อยเล่น ดีนคิดขณะที่เลี้ยวซ้ายตรงทางเดินด้านหน้า มุ่งไปสู่ตรอกที่มืดมิด โดยมีทูตสวรรค์ที่เป็นตัวต้นเหตุของเรื่องวิ่งตามหลังมาติดๆ ทั้งที่ยังไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าลงท้ายแล้ว...เขาทำอะไรผิดไปกันแน่

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกที ดีนก็พบว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองคนมาหยุดอยู่หลังตึกข้างที่ทิ้งขยะซะแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มหอบหายใจมองประตูหลังร้านที่เพิ่งจะพาตัวเองเผ่นแบบไม่คิดชีวิตออกมาหยกๆ บานไม้ของมันยังคงเหวี่ยงตัวกลับจากแรงเฉื่อยที่เหลืออยู่ และหลังจากแน่ใจว่าไม่มีใครตามมาแน่แล้ว เขาจึงหันกลับไปมองคนสร้างเรื่องที่ยืนสงบนิ่งอยู่ทางด้านหลัง แคสยังคงทำท่างุนงงสับสนอยู่เช่นเดิม ดีนรู้ได้จากการที่อีกฝ่ายพยายามก้มตัวลงสังเกตสีหน้าของเขา ดวงตาสีฟ้าของทูตสวรรค์สบกับดวงตาสีเขียวของนักล่าหนุ่มอย่างไม่เข้าใจ และนั่นก็ทำให้ช่วยไม่ได้เลยที่ดีนจะระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมา

“มันตลกตรงไหนน่ะ?” คำถามนั้นได้รับคำตอบเป็นเพียงแค่การส่ายหน้า ดีนพึมพำตอบกลับว่าไม่มีอะไรพร้อมทั้งพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะอย่างสุดทน จะว่าไปก็นานมากแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้หัวเราะเสียงดังขนาดนี้ “จะว่าไป...” เขาเกริ่น พยายามควบคุมลมหายใจของตัวเองเมื่ออาการเหนื่อยและการหัวเราะอย่างหนักเริ่มจะทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ทันขึ้นมาจริงๆ “ก็เลยกลายเป็นว่าวันนี้นายอดได้ประสบการณ์จากแม่สาวนั่นไปเลยสิ”

“เรื่องนั้นต้องขอโทษด้วย” แคสกล่าวเสียงเรียบทั้งที่ความจริงไม่ได้รู้สึกตามอย่างที่พูดเลยสักนิด นี่คงจะเป็นอีกอย่างที่เขาได้เรียนรู้มาจากชายที่ชื่อว่าดีน วินเชสเตอร์ เรื่องการพูดในสิ่งที่ตรงข้ามกับใจคิดนั่นเอง “แต่จะว่าไปแล้วข้ายังสงสัย”

“สงสัยอะไร?”

“เธอคนนั้นเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ควรเก็บรักษาไว้จริงๆหรือ?” แคสนึกถึงตอนที่เธอขว้างของมาใส่เขา ตอนที่ด่าทอเขา แล้วไม่เข้าใจว่ามันมีอะไรให้น่าเก็บไว้ที่ตรงไหน หรือนั่นจะเป็นสิ่งที่น่าจดจำสำหรับมนุษย์ เขาไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าตรรกะของทูตสวรรค์กับมนุษย์จะแตกต่างกันได้มากขนาดนี้ “ถ้าประสบการณ์ที่เจ้าว่าหมายถึงสิ่งที่เธอทำกับข้าล่ะก็ ข้าว่าการต่อสู้กับปีศาจมันก็คงจะเป็นประสบการณ์ที่ไม่แตกต่างกันสักเท่าไหร่หรอกนะ” 

คำพูดนั้นทำให้ดีนอดไม่ได้ที่จะหัวเราะออกมาอีกรอบสอง ไปๆมาๆรู้สึกว่าวันนี้เขาจะเส้นตื้นยิ่งกว่าทั้งปีรวมกันเสียอีก ก็จะไม่ให้หัวเราะได้ยังไง ในเมื่อการต่อสู้ที่แคสว่ามันมีความหมายไปคนละทางกับการต่อสู้ในแบบที่เขาพยายามจะสอนเลย “ตลกอะไรอีกน่ะ?” แคสไม่เข้าใจ

“ประสบการณ์ที่ฉันว่ามันไม่ได้หมายถึงตัวแม่สาวนั่น” เขาตอบ “แต่หมายถึงสิ่งที่เธอจะทำให้นายต่างหาก”

“ทำอะไร?” คนยังไม่รู้เรื่องขมวดคิ้ว

“ก็...อย่างกอด หรือจูบ” และอะไรต่อมิอะไรที่อาจจะตามมาหลังจากนั้นอีก แต่ดีนคิดว่าเงียบเอาไว้ก่อนน่าจะเป็นการดีกว่า “มันก็ไม่ได้จำเป็นว่าจะต้องทำกับหล่อนหรอก แค่ว่าหล่อนเป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีที่สุดสำหรับคืนนี้ก็เท่านั้นเอง”

เกิดความเงียบขึ้นสักพัก

“คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะ?” ดีนอดไม่ได้ที่จะเปิดปากถาม รู้ว่าถ้าไม่เป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อนรอไปทั้งชาติอีกฝ่ายก็คงจะไม่ตอบอะไรกลับมาตามนิสัย แต่แล้วก็ต้องแปลกใจเพราะแคสกลับตอบคำถามของเขาด้วยประโยคคำถามของตัวเองอีกที “เจ้าบอกว่าประสบการณ์นั่นจะทำกับใครก็ได้อย่างนั้นสินะ” 

“ก็ใช่” ในความหมายนึงนะ 

“แล้วเจ้าก็บอกว่ามันเป็นประสบการณ์ที่น่าเรียนรู้เพื่อเก็บรักษา?”

“ก็ใช่อีกแหละ”

“และเพราะข้าไม่มีเวลาเหลืออีกแล้ว จึงควรจะทำเรื่องนี้ให้มันเสร็จๆไปซะในคืนนี้อย่างนั้นใช่มั้ย?”

“มันก็ใช่อย่างที่นายว่านั่นแหละ” ดีนพูด หนนี้กลายเป็นเขาที่เป็นฝ่ายไม่เข้าใจบ้างแล้ว “แล้วตกลงนายจะถามทำ...”

ถ้อยคำที่เหลือถูกกลืนลงคอหายไป นักล่าหนุ่ม ดีน วินเชสเตอร์เบิกตาโตมองใบหน้าของอดีตทูตสวรรค์แคสเทียลที่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้เขาขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้เขม็ง ดีนมองเห็นอะไรได้ไม่ชัดเจนนัก สิ่งที่เขาเห็นมีเพียงใบหน้าของแคส ใกล้เสียยิ่งกว่าใกล้ สีฟ้าจากดวงตา แล้วก็ความรู้สึกแปลกๆ...เย็นบน _ริมฝีปาก_ ราวกับมีอะไรสักอย่างมาโดน

นี่มัน...

_เฮ้ย!_

ชายหนุ่มผงะเหมือนโดนน้ำร้อนสาดใส่ หน้าแดงลามไปถึงหูเร็วจนแทบเป็นสถิติได้ เขายกมือขึ้นเป็นกำปั้นบังริมฝีปากตัวเองไว้ มองหน้าคนที่เพิ่งจะขโมยจูบเขาไปสดๆร้อนๆแต่กลับยังตีสีหน้านิ่งอยู่ได้ แน่ล่ะว่ามันไม่ใช่จูบแรก จูบแรกของเขาเสียไปก่อนที่แซมมี่จะได้เข้าโรงเรียนซะอีกล่ะมั้ง แต่มันเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาถูกผู้ชายจูบ!

“ทำบ้าอะไรเนี่ย!” ดีนตะคอก ยิ่งเห็นสีหน้าไร้อารมณ์ก็ยิ่งนึกอยากจะประเคนหมัดใส่สักสองสามหมัด ถึงจะไม่คาดหวังให้อีกฝ่ายนึกพิศวาสในตัวเขาขึ้นมา แต่การที่ได้จูบกับหนุ่มสุดฮอตสุดเซ็กซี่อย่างเขาแล้วทำหน้าเหมือนปลาตายนี่เป็นอะไรที่ทำลายอีโก้มากจริงๆ “หาประสบการณ์ไง” คำตอบที่ไม่ขยายความนั่นทำเอาดีนอยากตรงรี่เข้าไปบีบคออีกฝ่ายนัก เพื่อให้คายออกมาให้หมดว่าไอ้ที่บอกหาประสบการณ์น่ะ จะมาหาอะไรกับเขากันวะ!

“ก็เจ้าพูดเองว่าจะทำกับใครก็ได้” แคสเอียงคอ ขมวดคิ้วจนหน้าผากขึ้นเป็นร่องเล็กๆ “แล้วข้าก็คิดว่าทำกับเจ้าซึ่งเป็นมนุษย์ที่ข้าคุ้นเคยน่าจะดีกว่าทำกับมนุษย์คนไหนก็ไม่รู้ที่ข้าไม่รู้จัก” คำตอบซื่อๆนั่นทำให้ดีนถึงกับอ้าปาก นึกอยากเอาฝ่ามือขึ้นมาตบหน้าผากให้มันรู้แล้วรู้รอดไปซะ ก็คิดอยู่ว่าเป็นทูตสวรรค์น่าจะไม่ค่อยรู้เรื่องรู้ราวหรือสิ่งที่มนุษย์ทำสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ไม่คิดเลยว่ามันจะใสซื่อบื้อไม่รู้อะไรเลยจริงๆได้ถึงขนาดนี้

มองดวงตาสีฟ้าที่จ้องตรงมาทางเขาแล้วถอนหายใจ จะว่าไปก็เป็นความผิดของเขาด้วยส่วนหนึ่งที่ไปสอนเรื่องแบบนี้ให้กับเจ้าตัว ในเมื่ออีกฝ่ายไม่ใช่มนุษย์ จะไม่เข้าใจเรื่องพวกนี้หรือเข้าใจไปแบบผิดๆถูกๆมันก็คงไม่แปลก ถือซะว่าเป็นความผิดพลาดแล้วก็ลืมๆไปซะน่าจะเป็นการดี ถึงจะเป็นหมาน้อยจากสวรรค์ก็เถอะ แต่การโดนผู้ชายจูบนี่มันก็ไม่น่าภูมิใจสักเท่าไหร่หรอก

ดีนคิดพร้อมทั้งยิ้มฝืดเฝื่อน หันไปบอกแคสอย่างปลงๆว่าช่างมันแล้วชวนกันกลับไปที่รถอิมพาล่าคู่ใจคันโปรด มือทั้งสองของเขาซุกเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อแล้วเดินดุ่มนำหน้าออกไป ถึงจะเป็นแค่เรื่องเข้าใจผิดเล็กๆน้อยๆแต่ดีนก็คิดว่าตอนนี้เขาเข้าหน้าแคสไม่ติดซะแล้ว และตอนนี้ก็ไม่มีแซมมี่มาช่วยเป็นตัวกลางแก้ไขสถานการณ์อันน่าสับสนนี่ให้ซะด้วย

และนั่นก็ทำให้เขาไม่ทันสังเกตรอยยิ้มบางๆของแคสเทียลที่อยู่ด้านหลัง

แคสก้าวตามร่างสูงกว่าข้างหน้า ก่อนจะเอามือซุกลงกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทตัวเก่งที่ใส่เป็นประจำบ้าง นึกถึงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อครู่แล้วอดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มออกมา เขาไม่ได้โกหกเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว ทุกสิ่งที่เขาพูด ทุกอย่างที่เขาทำ ล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นความจริงทั้งสิ้น เพียงแต่ดีนคิดจริงๆหรือว่าเขาที่มีชีวิตอยู่มานับพันปี จะไร้เดียงสาขนาดที่ไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยได้ถึงขนาดนั้น

จริงอยู่ว่าเขายังไม่เคยมีความสัมพันธ์กับใคร แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะต้องไม่รู้เรื่องเหล่านี้ไปด้วยสักหน่อย

แคสมองคนที่เดินล่วงหน้าคอตกไปไกลแล้วนึกอยากจะเป็นฝ่ายหัวเราะขึ้นมาบ้าง ความเจ้าเล่ห์ก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งอย่างที่เขาเรียนรู้มาจากดีน วินเชสเตอร์อีกเช่นกัน ถึงทั้งหมดจะไม่ใช่เรื่องที่วางแผนมาก่อนล่วงหน้า แต่ก็ถือซะว่านี่เป็นการเอาคืนที่พยายามจะจับคู่เขากับใครที่ไหนไม่รู้ก็แล้วกัน

_ประสบการณ์ก็คือประสบการณ์ เราแค่ต้องเรียนรู้ แล้วก็เลือกใช้_

ใครบางคนเคยบอกกับเขาไว้แบบนั้น

เพราะฉะนั้นอย่างน้อยๆ หากคืนนี้จะมีคนที่ได้เรียนรู้ประสบการณ์ใหม่ๆอะไรสักอย่าง มันก็คงจะไม่ใช่แค่เขาเพียงคนเดียวอย่างแน่นอน

 

**END**


End file.
